


Snowflake

by Okamichan6942



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak's first snowfall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiamat1972](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamat1972/gifts).



> This was requested by Tiamat1972, the prompt was Hound/Bluestreak/snowflake. It might be worth noting that I'm not entirely sure if Bluestreak was in that snow episode early in the first season.

It burned like acid.

Bluestreak shoved away from Hound, looking around in alarm, all the warmth and excitement vanishing in nearly blind panic. He expected to see a sniper hiding somewhere. Instead he saw the steady fall of white substance. It landed on his armor plating, burning where it stuck.

No, it didn't burn, it froze.

"Is it raining?"

Hound looked up at the cloudy sky. "You were damaged last time it happened." He grinned, eager to show his lover this earthen precipitation.

Bluestreak stared at his hands, catching the tiny crystals on his fingers. His optics zoomed in to a magnification that allowed him to see the individual form of the ice crystals.

Hound spread his arms, lifting his head back. "It's called snow."

"It's ice," Bluestreak countered. "Wow, I never knew that it rained ice before. Well, I mean, I know about sleet, but sleet's nothing like this. These are like tiny sculptures."

Hound grinned at Bluestreak. "Humans like to catch it on their glossa." He put action to words, holding his mouth open and sticking his glossa out.

Bluestreak grinned, emulating the scout by holding his glossa out. The little ice crystals stung where they stuck, leaving traces of water when they melted. " _Snow? The humans have such odd names for things. It's just ice. I'm sure Wheeljack could explain it so much better than I can, but even thinking about hearing the equations he'd say makes my head hurt._ "

Hound wiggled his fingers, putting an arm around Bluestreak's shoulders. He leaned closer to wipe the snow off Bluestreak's optics. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to.

" _I can see their shape, even on my optics. None of them are the same._ "

"No," Hound smiled as he stepped away, the scent of Bluestreak lingering pleasantly on his fingers, "in a million of them, none of them are the same. They're called snowflakes by themselves," he knew Bluestreak liked any odd little bit of information.

Bluestreak smiled at Hound, closing his chilled mouth. He moved closer to Hound, leaning his shoulder against the jeep's.

Together the two sat there and watched the snow fall on the trees; covering the world in white.


End file.
